


things are different now.

by headfirstch13k0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, i'm gonna write it, idk man this just popped up in my head so, whatevr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0
Summary: toko looks back on the past. she was ignorant back then. but things are different now. now she knew what she wanted. and who she wanted to be with. for sure.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 39





	things are different now.

toko laid in the bed she shared with her best friend.  
she stared at the ceiling.  
oh, what a night. this future foundation mission took particularly long.  
and thing was, it required her to be apart from komaru.  
she'd like to think she was used to working alone, but no.  
komaru and her just worked too well together.  
but she'd taken on the task anyways.  
and after much blood, sweat, tears, and many sleepless nights, she finally reunited with komaru just mere hours ago in some mess of a hug.  
and she'd remembered what komaru had asked the dark haired girl as they were walking back to their small little apartment.  
"no offense, but when was the last time you slept? you look like a mess, it's terrifying."  
of course, she had pretended to take offense, and denied all that the younger girl assumed.  
but it was true. she just couldn't really function without her around.  
and gee, was that embarrassing to admit. but they completed each other in every way. two halves of a whole idiot.  
she thought back to the past.  
back at the adults base, when they'd been jailed for letting the base get attacked.  
back then, she couldn't stop thinking about komaru.  
she kept denying it though. "stop thinking about her, you've got better to worry about.", she told herself.  
it wasn't like she cared about that dummy anyways.   
but she did. and even syo continued on to break out and save her.  
there was no doubt about it, she liked her and she couldn't deny it anymore.  
she was ignorant back then.  
but things were different now.  
she knew what she wanted. and who she wanted to be with.  
for sure.

\--

toko felt a weight on her side.  
komaru had rolled over so that she was laying on her chest.  
and she was snoring.  
toko sighed.  
"god, i can't live like this."  
well, she might as well get some rest.  
she hadn't slept in days, after all.  
she sighed and turned to wrap her arms lightly around the brown haired girl next to her.  
and then she whispered, ever so softly, so komaru wouldn't hear her.  
"love you, komaru."  
geez, komaru could never reciprocate those feelings, not for a girl like her.  
at least, that's what toko thought..  
but whatever.  
she pulled her closer and began to drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this just popped up in my head and i decided to write it. follow me on insta i guess @pookachuka and on twitter n tumblr @headfirstch13k0


End file.
